warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Moth Flight's Vision/Chapter 17
Chapter description Moth Flight's PoV :The half moon hung in the sky as Micah, Moth Flight, and Cloud Spots make their way to Highstones. Micah asks if Moth Flight is tired when she pauses briefly, and she admits that she is. She notes that they are making good time and watches Cloud Spots as he attempts find away through a hedge. Moth Flight wonders if the spirit-cats would even come, and Micah tells her that she worries too much. Cloud Spots calls out that he had picked up Dappled Pelt and Pebble Heart's trail, which was still fresh. The cats squeeze under the hedge and charge across a meadow to Dappled Pelt and Pebble Heart, who are on the far side. :The three cats catch up with the other two medicine cats and Moth Flight tells them that she thought they'd forgotten. Dappled Pelt responds that she couldn't have forgotten something this important, and Pebble Heart expresses his eagerness to meet the spirit-cats. As the five cats make their way toward the cliffs, Micah muses that Cow and Mouse would never believe what was happening. The cats ask her if the opening is ahead, and Moth Flight assures them that there was no need to be scared and that they would feel the Moonstone call to them. :The cats begin to scramble up the slope toward the cave, and Moth Flight says that she bets Micah never thought he'd speak to dead cats. Micah responds that he never thought he'd live in a forest, and Moth Flight asks him if he was sorry he met her. Micah solemnly says that he feels it is the best thing to happen to him, and Moth Flight agrees. Cloud Spots pushes ahead of them, telling the two to hurry up. The medicine cats reach the cave. :Moth Flight pads into the darkness of the opening, telling the other cats to follow her as they would need to reach the cave by the time the moonlight strikes the stone. Cloud Spots and Dappled Pelt fret that they might get lost, but Moth Flight assures them that she knows the way. Micah remarks that he can't believe she went down the tunnel alone. Moth Flight purrs that she wasn't alone and that the spirit-cats had been waiting for her. Pebble Heart asks if they were there now, and Moth Flight responds that they will see when the moonlight hits the stone. :The medicine cats reach the cave, and Micah remarks that he never thought starlight could reach so far underground. Moth Flight tells him to wait for the moonlight, and that they would need to touch their noses to the stone. Cloud Spots asks her how she knows, but Pebble Heart cuts off Moth Flight's answer as he sees the edge of the moon through the whole in the ceiling. The cats settle around the stone, and Pebble Heart gasps as the rock is lit up by the moonlight. Moth Flight touches her nose to it. :The cats open their eyes to find themselves on top of a hill in a green meadow. As they are wondering where they are, Half Moon appears, saying that they are in the spirit-cats hunting grounds. Other spirit-cats appear around them, and Half Moon pads forward to stand in front of Cloud Spots and Dappled Pelt. The two mountain cats are shocked to see her, and ask if it is really her. Half Moon replies that it is and she is happy to see them settled in their new home. Cloud Spots spots Jackdaw's Cry and Bright Stream and runs forward to greet them, as Dappled Pelt darts toward Rainswept Flower and Hawk Swoop. Pebble Heart sees his mother, Turtle Tail, and says that he thought he'd never see her again. Gray Wing tells him that they are always close by, and Pebble Heart is excited to see that they are both there together. :Half Moon tells them to gather and share news, and the spirit-cats encircle the living medicine cats. Half Moon tells Moth Flight that she did well and a murmur of appreciation passes through the starry cats. Moth Flight responds that she told the Clans as Half Moon had asked, and that's her for sending the lightning. Moth Flight remarks that she would have never guessed that was what they had meant by "split the skies." Half Moon responds that she will get better at understanding them. Moth Flight asks about the second part of the prophecy, but Half Moon just responds that she would know when it happened. Frustrated, Moth Flight tries to press for more information, but Half Moon replies that they cannot guide every pawstep or the living cats wouldn't discover their own path. :Half Moon turns to Micah and thanks him for joining them. Micah says that he only joined SkyClan, and Half Moon replies that he joined the Clans and the spirit-cats are just another Clan. Moth Flight says that they are StarClan, and Half Moon happily agrees. The spirit-cats repeat the word excitedly. Half Moon tells Micah that he brings fresh spirit to the Clans, and Moth Flight sniffs that he would if Clear Sky would let him and had sent Acorn Fur to watch him. Half Moon responds that Clear Sky does what he thinks is best for his Clan, and that he will see Micah's worth. She adds that he hopes he sees it soon. :Gray Wing comes forward and says that they are glad that the medicine cats are learning from each other, and at Moth Flight's protest that they know little, Half Moon replies that they will learn more by sharing. The medicine cats promise to pool their knowledge, and the StarClan cats begin to fade, promises to return at the next half-moon. The medicine cats awaken in the dark cave and excitedly begin to discuss what they had seen. When Cloud Spots mentions Stoneteller was the healer in the mountains, Micah asks why she wouldn't tell them about healing herbs. Dappled Pelt responds that healing was different as their were few herbs in the mountains. :Micah, Cloud Spots, Dappled Pelt, and Pebble Heart share some discoveries they had made since the full moon, but Moth Flight feels embarrassed that she hadn't discovered anything, noting she could have brought Reed Tail with her. Micah proposes that instead of bringing cats to Highstones they could travel to each other's camps. The cats decide that Micah and Moth Flight should travel to the RiverClan camp first, and begin to walk through the tunnel. Micah asks Moth Flight if Rocky is doing any better, and she replies that he is. The other medicine cats mention that several other cats had coughs. Micah reveals that on the farm there had been a cat with redcough, and catmint hadn't worked on him, but Cloud Spots pipes up that there is a tree on SkyClan land that could cure any cough. :Wind Runner is waiting for Moth Flight when she makes it into the WindClan camp around dawn. Wind Runner asks if they had seen the spirit-cats and Moth Flight replies that they had. She goes on to tell her mother that the StarClan cats wanted them to share their knowledge and that she was going to RiverClan with Micah to meet with Dappled Pelt. Wind Runner comments that Clear Sky wouldn't let Micah go, but Moth Flight responds that Micah can be persuasive. Wind Runner uneasily agrees, and tells Moth Flight there is a mouse for her on the prey pile. Moth Flight says she is too tired to eat and slips into her den as Wind Runner says that she will not be disturbed. Characters Major }} Minor *Cloud Spots *Dappled Pelt *Pebble Heart *Half Moon *Jackdaw's Cry *Bright Stream *Rainswept Flower *Hawk Swoop *Turtle Tail *Gray Wing *Wind Runner }} Mentioned *Tall Shadow *Acorn Fur *Blossom *Clover *Shattered Ice *Reed Tail *Milkweed *River Ripple *Rocky *Sun Shadow *Raven Pelt *Dew Nose *Tiny Branch *Unnamed farm cat tom *Cow }} Important events Other *StarClan is named by Moth Flight. Notes and references Category:Moth Flight's Vision Category:Chapter subpages Category:Super Edition arc